Hindsight
by Lola the Coconut
Summary: Six months after the Dark Lord has been destroyed, Harry Potter wakes up from a deep coma, with no recollection of his previous life. Whatever happened to the others? What will happen now? HG RHr
1. Setup

**Hindsight**

Hi. New story, fresh start, though my past ones haven't finished yet…

Read, and tell me what you think.

* * *

A lot had happened in the past year. The ministry had decided that the times were too dangerous to have approximately 1000 under-aged wizards and witches all together without Dumbledore, so Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been shut down, leaving those from wizarding families to be home schooled, while those from muggle families were sent tutors.

Now, Hogwarts was the stronghold for the Order of the Phoenix. With all of its shields and protective spells reinforced even more, it was perfect, serving as both a headquarters and a shelter for the now homeless and also those simply seeking protection.

As always, when chaos reigned, some form of order always appeared. Pretty much the entire magic population had completely lost faith in the Ministry, including, much to their surprise, Dolores Umbridge, after having lost half of her family to a dementor attack. The Order was now stronger than ever, being reinforced by almost complete departments from the Ministry, including the Department of Law Enforcement. More and more people were joining their forces every day, including many qualified healers and aurors. With their growing numbers, the beacon of hope shined brighter than ever, with the Death Eater attacks growing ever weaker. More and more dark wizards and creatures were being put into captivity, and though few knew it, there was even more reason to hope now.

With the help of his friends, and a few others, Harry had managed to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes one by one. Everyone knew that the final fight would be coming soon. Like quiet before a storm, there had been no major attacks for about two weeks now. Even less for the Lord Voldemort himself. He had not even shown his face ever since his precious Nagini had gone missing, and presumed (though everyone knew it at once) dead. Nobody who saw his reaction knew why it was so strong, and nobody who knew why could even guess how he was reacting.

Despite all the help received, there was also much lost. If you were to make a list of all those injured or dead, the names, details, and the length would be heartbreaking. Though there had not been a major attack for weeks, in what was supposed to be a minor raid of a muggle home, the almost unthinkable happened. In an attempt to save the helpless family, Arthur Weasley had thrown himself in front of a spell that almost completely drained his body of all blood. Due to the need for his partner to overpower the death eaters, the time span was just enough to put him in critical condition. Arthur was rushed to Hogwarts' hospital wing, where he is now being tube-fed a steady flow of blood replenishing potions, and that is where we find our heroes now…

* * *

Well? Please review… 


	2. Prologue

**Hindsight**

Hello! New chappie up! I suppose I shall have the story summary by the next chapter…

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

June 7th, 1:09 pm

In what was once the Gryffindor common room, they waited. Harry, pacing the floor, muttering battle plans and strategies under his breath. Hermione was pouring over a thick, half-filled tome by the fire, searching for any sort of clues in more that seventeen year's worth of records. Ginny was in one of the old dormitories, trying to console her brother, except for Ron, who was still where he was ever since they heard the news six hours ago, staring into the flames.

Suddenly, a loud crack made them all look up, and a large amount of people rushed down both stairs to see what was happening. Remus Lupin, bleeding profusely from the head, had appeared in the middle of the room.

"Harry," he gasped, "they're coming…in three weeks…" before passing out.

June 10th, 10:53 am

Sunlight poured through the huge windows into the Hospital Wing. After three days, Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed him to have visitors. What seemed like the entire population of the castle rushed through the door, but there, on the cot, was Lupin, looking positively elated to finally have some company. Though the times were stressing, they chatted amicably for a good half hour, before Harry decided to get to the point and hear the news.

"Remus," he started, cutting all conversation short, "what did you learn?"

"In three weeks, the death eaters, giants, dementors, werewolves, the whole army, is going to attack Hogsmead on the 21st."

"Hogsmead?"

All was quiet as he continued.

"Yes. They've giving up on bring down our shields, so they're satisfying themselves with Hogsmead. Oh, and **he's** going to be there."

A gasp circulated the room, as many people exchanged worried looks.

"And Harry, he knows."

All those who knew what those words meant's eyes widened and looked at Harry, who was showing remarkable calm.

"Well," the entire room waited to hear what he would say. "I suspected as much. He hasn't mad a personal appearance since the last one was killed, but now we know that he knows about the others. He knows that his life protection is gone, so he wants to fulfill the prophesy before anything beyond his plans can happen."

The atmosphere in the room had darkened considerably, and many people wrinkled their brows trying to figure out what Harry meant. The entire room seemed tense, so, to lighten the mood, Ginny spoke up.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Well, after I heard the plan, I sent out my patronus, to tell you that I was coming."

"Yes, we received that, and took down the apparition shields." said a young witch who had been on guard duty.

"Well, a group of Greyback's friends caught me just as the Patronus was leaving, and attacked me. To give you time to receive the signal and take down the barrier, I fought back. I had just gotten this," he said, indicating to his bandaged head, "when the okay came, and I overshot a bit from the Entrances Hall, and landed in the Gryffindor common room."

From a corner, a patient moaned in their sleep.

"So, I guess that's the end of my time as a werewolf spy." Remus attempted a feeble smile.

"Given what you've just told us, we won't need it anymore." Harry said, a grim look set on his face.

A blanket of silence covered the room.

"What do we do now?" came Hermione's timid voice.

"Now, we plan."

"And then?"

"We wait."

June 21st, 11:38

The battle had raged on for two and a half hours. Spells flashed chaotically through the night sky, and there was no sign of victory for either side. Pieces of debris and many casualties littered the ground. Around him, wizards and witches that he had never even seen in life battled for what they thought was right.

"Stupefy!"

A well aimed spell hit a werewolf in the head, and Harry watched as if fell to the ground.

Despite much argument, Remus had agreed to stay behind at the castle. As it was confirmed that werewolves would be present they couldn't risk him loosing control, the potion malfunctioning, or him getting mistaken for any other wolf working for Voldemort.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an inferius throwing itself onto a frightened looking wizard, who was shooting many defensive spells that would have been effective on any normal wizard, but they seemed to just disappear into its clammy skin.

"Incendio!" Harry hollered. The inferius bust into flames, and was quickly reduced to a pile of ashes. The wizard gave him a grateful look, and then hurried off.

Suddenly, through the mass of fighting people, it seemed like something was cutting a wide, empty space straight down the middle. People, dark or light, were pausing their spell-casting to stare. Even the dark creatures were moving off towards the edge of the ruckus.

Harry hurried towards the distraction, shooting random spells at dark wizards, until he arrived at his destination, and stopped short.

There He was, looming over the crowd, casting a shadow of pure evil.

"Potter." He hissed.

Harry cocked his head to one side.

Then, it started.

All sound in the world seemed to be drowned out, and time seemed to move with slow motion. Simultaneously, they were casting spells, simultaneously, the spells failed. It seemed that both parties were using new wands, as Priori Incantatem did not kick in.

After what seemed like ages, Harry saw his chance. His stinging hex had grazed Voldemort's knee, causing him to buckle. In the split second, Harry hit him with the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Now, normally, there would be the rush of energy, the green light, and killing would be through. However, Voldemort's mutilated soul could not stand first being ripped apart billions of times, then each piece being destroyed on by one. The result was a blast of hot white light. All others were safe, as they had all given Harry and Voldemort a very wide berth as they were fighting. Harry, however, sailed through the air, far over the mountains, finally landing, unconscious, in an alley in a muggle town, though, through the blinding light, nobody saw this.

One week later

The rubble of Hogsmead had almost been cleared. New buildings were being rebuilt, and morale was higher than ever.

However, it was also a time of mourning for many. They had located Voldemort's burned and cut body easily, but they had had no such luck with Harry. Now, all that was left to do was attempt to move on with their lives…

* * *

Erm… you guys know what to do, right? 


	3. Life Goes On

**Hindsight**

Chapter 1 is up! Woohoo! Yay!

_**Update!**_

Well, I had already uploaded this for a week, when suddenly, to my surprise while on the bus, I realized that Harry Potter had glasses! So, here is Chapter one, modified!

* * *

Machines beeped in a sterile white room. On the bed, lay a lifeless-looking young man, who looked barely out of his teens. In fact, he was technically still in them. The only smidge of color came from a brown clipboard hanging off a hook on the end of the bed.

The room was completely still. The other rooms around it were full of movement, but this patient had been in a comatose state for six months. The clock ticked, the green line on the machine peaked at regular intervals, and the machines still beeped.

Suddenly, the young man's shut eyes scrunched together, then opened to reveal bright green eyes. The patient sat up with a bit of difficulty, and his eyed took in the room. It was blurry, but he could still make it out.

_I'm in a hospital…_ he realized. _I saw a room like this on my cousin's television…_

The patient furrowed his brow.

_I have a cousin? Why don't I remember anything…_

A nurse walked in to change the IV drip that was almost empty, but stopped in the doorway with a start. She walked to the telephone on the wall and picked it up.

"Dr. Harmon, paging Dr. Harmon, Joe Bloggs in room 223 has awakened; Joe Bloggs in room 223 has awakened."

_My name isn't Joe Bloggs, it's…erm, H-H-H…_

"Harry Potter!" his unused voice croaked.

The nurse looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"My name isn't Joe, it's Harry Potter!" he said, his voice warming up.

"Well, of course, dear, Joe Bloggs is a name we use when the body is unidentified." she explained kindly.

Harry nodded slowly.

_How did I know that? I don't think I know anything else…_

"Well, while we're waiting for Dr. Harmon, let's see if you remember anything else." the nurse grabbed the clipboard and extracting a pen from her robe. "Now, let's see, birthday?"

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could even register what he was saying. "July 30th, 1980."

"Good, good." The nurse murmured. "Middle name?"

"It's my father's name." Harry replied, his face screwed up in concentration.

"And that is?"

"G-J-Ja-Ji-James!"

"Wonderful! Mother's name?"

"Petu- NO!" his face erupted into light horror for no apparent reason. "L-Lily!"

"Excellent. Their address?"

Harry shook is head.

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"No." Harry said carefully, searching his memory for any sort of clue.

"Alright." The nurse said, putting the clipboard back to where it was before. "Now you sit tight for a moment. Where is that doctor…" she mumbled, walking into the hall.

Harry lay back on a pillow, thinking hard.

Suddenly, from down the hall, there was a crash, and a loud, shrill voice started to bellow.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! IT'S NEVER GOING TO COME OUT! THAT WAS INK! BLACK INK! **BLACK**!"

At that last word, Harry's mind suddenly filled with names.

_Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Fudge, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Dursley, Hagrid, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Riddle, Ginny…_

The last name seemed to echo in his head. His train of thought was then abruptly interrupted by a man in a doctor's coat who walked through the door with the nurse.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Dr. Harmon; I'm the doctor who has been working on your case."

Harry nodded in greeting.

"Now, you've made an extremely remarkable recovery, and…"

"Err, excuse me, but how did I get here, and, why can't I remember anything except a few names?"

"Well," the doctor started, "you might be suffering from a slight amnesia, due, perhaps, to some head damage from when you entered the comatose state, and how you got her, we were actually hoping that you would answer that."

Dr. Harmon paused to allow the information to be absorbed

"You were found, six months ago, unconscious, in an alleyway in Northumberland. You had no ID, and no one could personally identify you, so, as, I hear you know, you were admitted to this hospital under the placeholder name."

"Oh. And, er, why is everything blurry?"

"Well, you were found with a pair of broken glasses. We weren't sure if they belonged to you, so they are being kept in you're room number's box. The lenses are broken, so we aren't able to use those to match the prescription. I will schedule some vision tests today, and depending on the results, you should be able to get you a pair ASAP. Okay?"

"Sure."

"And one more thing, we have some questions about that scar." Dr. Harmon waved at Harry's forehead with his pen.

"Okay…"

"We're very sure that it does not relate to your injury, but we need to know about it for medical history purposes. Can you remember anything about it?"

Harry racked his brain for anything about a scar. "Only that I've had it since I was very young."

"Hmmm, are you sure? It has a very peculiar shape, and it may interfere with anything we might give you to keep you healthy."

"Shape?"

"Do you not even know what it looks like?" asked Dr. Harmon.

Harry shook his head. Wordlessly, the nurse pulled a makeup compact out of her pocket. Harry looked into the mirror and pushed up his thick bangs, which completely covered his forehead, showing a thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar.

As he looked at it, Harry suddenly received an image of bright green light, but it went almost as soon as it came.

"So, nothing?"

Harry nodded.

The doctor looked a little put off, but simply jotted some notes down on his clipboard.

* * *

In a small London flat, a young man with shockingly red hair lay sprawled out on a messy bed. The blanket had slid down to his waist during the night, showing off a T-shirt with a large (and rather cute) picture of a duck.

There was a pop, the curtains were ripped open, allowing blinding sunlight to pour into the room, and a female voice chirped: "Good morning, Ronald!"

Ron gave a start and instinctively, and blindly, pulled the blanket up to his chin, before his eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw his sister standing in front of the bed, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny said playfully. "Besides, I've seen that shirt a million times. Or were you afraid that I was your precious Hermione?"

"N-no." Ron stuttered defensively.

Ginny giggled. "Though, I do suggest that if you don't want Hermione to see that shirt, you get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because," Ginny said, studying her watch, "she should be arriving it in three…two… one…"

They both heard the door open, and another voice echoed through the apartment.

"Hello? Ron? Ginny? It's Hermione! I'm here!"

Ron quickly scrambled out of bed, and ran towards his dresser.

"I'm in here!" Ginny called.

Looking desperate, Ron made a slashing motion across his neck.

"And I'll be right out in a sec!" Ginny continued, rolling her eyes at Ron, who was currently struggling with a sweater.

Meanwhile, Hermione surveyed the cluttered living room critically. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. Instantly, the room was neat and tidy, and she gave a satisfied nod as Ginny walked through the doorway.

"God, Hermione, can't you ever stand in a room without cleaning it?"

"Not when it looks like this." Hermione waved her wand, and the room returned to its original state.

Ginny shuddered. "Alright, put it back, you were right."

"Thank you." She raised her wand, but Ginny stopped her.

"Wait! Let me try. I can never get it right." She concentrated, then waved her wand. Instantly, the room was clean.

"You did it!"

"ARGH!"

"Not quite."

"GINNY! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I WAS HOLDING MY JEANS, AND THEN…" Ron stopped abruptly at the doorway, holding a pair of jeans, and wearing a blue sweater and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Hello Hermione." he grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, Ron." she replied lightly.

"Anyways, Ginny."

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"I was holding my jeans, and then they suddenly reappear back in my dresser."

"So?"

"So, did you have anything to do with it?"

"No." she replied simply.

"Fine." He glowered at her, and then retreated back into his room.

Moments later, Ron returned, fully dressed, and still looking grumpy.

"So, Ron, Ginny told me about your little wake-up call this morning."

Ron looked at Ginny, an alarmed look on his face. "What did you tell her?"

Ginny gave a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat. "Nothing of importance."

Ron sighed in relief, then looked at Hermione. "So?"

"Well, I really must have a look at the shirt, one of these days…"

Ron glared at Ginny, who was sniggering into her hand.

"I never knew you had a liking for ducks." she continued, before both she and Ginny burst into laughter.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Now, back to seriousness, do you want to go there now, or later?"

A sudden solemn mood seemed to engulf the entire building.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny as she gave an almost inaudible sob.

She looked up at their worried faces, and her face seemed to harden. "I want to go now."

"Are you sure you're up for apparition?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Hermione said decisively. "I brought Floo Powder." She pulled a bag out of her pocket.

"Oi! You didn't think thing that I would have some?" protested Ron.

"Well, do you?"

Ron's mouth opened to retort, then lowered his head and mumbled something indiscernible.

"Pardon?" Hermione's eyes twinkled.

Ron felt rather like he was talking to Professor McGonagall. "No." he repeated without looking up.

"Fine. Here." She tossed the powder into the fireplace, and the flames instantly turned green.

One by one, they walked into the fire and screamed their destination, arriving there in an instant.

* * *

Can I just say something?

OK, here it goes…

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!

_Ahem_ That is all.


	4. As Typical as Life Can Be

Vertigo

Disclaimer: Que sera, sera…

Wow, can't believe it's only been 2 chapters!

**Updates:** Nothing special…just some grammar stuff that I would have bugged me for all eternity if I didn't fix them.

* * *

"Harry?" 

He opened one bleary eye and looked at the figure of the person who had woken him up. He had been having a wonderful dream about a motorcycle that flew, and he was a bit upset at being woken up.

"Harry, your glasses are ready."

Harry took the glasses and squinted at them. Round, black metal frames. He suddenly remembered a note from his first grade teacher that had practically forced his parents, or, whatever they had been, to take him to an optometrist. He put them on, and the world came into focus. He could see the sink in the counter, the box of latex gloves, and the fuzzy black box turned out to be a television. He noticed, for the first time, a gold nametag on the nurse's blouse.

"An-dree-ah M-mil-ler. Andrea Miller."

She looked up. "Yes?"

"That's you?"

"Oh, goodness!" She looked slightly flustered. "My, it's been three days, and you didn't know my name! Well, now, come to think about it, no one's ever told you, and, well, I suppose you couldn't see, so, no matter. You know now, and that's all that matters."

Harry nodded.

"Now, you will be going through some remedial programs to help you re-adjust to the world. The police have long since given up on trying to figure out what had happened to you, so there will be no continuing investigation, and…" she trailed off, looking at the clipboard in her hands. "Oh, yes! In two weeks, you'll be moved to London, because our hospital doesn't have the facilities to monitor you and offer the weekly checkups that will be needed later on."

More nodding.

"Your first session is in 15 minutes, in room 403, so, rest up, and someone will come for you then." She left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione stepped neatly out of the fireplace, and over the ashy heap on the ground that was Ron. She dusted herself off, then pulled him up just in time to avoid being squashed by a slightly disoriented Ginny, who still managed to stay upright. 

"Let's go." She took a deep breath, and started towards the opposite end of the hall, from the elevators.

The Atrium was just as busy as ever, with ministry workers both arriving and leaving. However, the other end of the hall was calm. There was simply a coin slot and a sheet of glass in the wall.

As the trio arrived, they each deposited a sickle and stepped through the glass.

The inside was exactly like a museum exhibit. Glass display cases on the walls and red ropes guarding open stands showed a little bit from the wars. The wands of great heroes and villains from long ago, and such. They had even managed to obtain the remnants of the former Horcruxes.

They moved down the halls, sometimes passing exhibits, sometimes stopping. They paused briefly at the enlarged, moving photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix, and at the portraits of Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape, who nodded in recognition as they passed.

Finally, at the end of the hall, was their final objective: the section entirely devoted to the great Harry Potter. His invisibility cloak, his Firebolt, his original wand, several photographs (Donation of Colin Creevey), and an oil portrait that looked down at them with a sad smile.

Ginny stared up at the portrait, feeling hot tears burning her eyes. The entire world seemed to disappear, and it felt like it was just them, together by the lake at Hogwarts again…

Suddenly, a sob brought her out of her trance. Hermione was crying heavily onto Ron's shoulder, while he patted her on the shoulder.

Ginny took a deep breath. She glanced one more time around the room, then she and Ron gently guided Hermione through the exit.

"I miss him so much!" she wailed through tears.

"We all do, Hermione, but," Ginny sniffed despite herself, "he's gone, and we have to move on."

"I know. But we can't stop coming here!"

"We won't. He was our best mate. We can't forget about him," Ron reassured her.

Hermione nodded, drying her eyes on a handkerchief.

"Besides, I bet he's happy. He's with his parents, and Dumbledore, and Sirius."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Don't use so many 'ands'."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and they all laughed. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee."

A few minutes later, the three of them ate ice cream outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. They were going to get coffee, but after much whining from Ron, they had settled on hot ice sundaes outside, in the winter snow.

"After this, can we go visit Fred and George?"

"We just saw them last week, Ron!" said Ginny, sucking on a cherry.

"You only want to buy more of their pranks!" Hermione chided, sticking a steaming spoonful of vanilla into her mouth. "Besides, except for the Auror academy, you don't have anywhere to use them anymore!"

Ron looked at the both of them, and opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny said sharply.

"What?" Ron protested innocently.

"You know what I mean."

Suddenly, a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Ron on the back of his head. When he whipped his head around to see where it had come from, another one came from the other direction, this time, hitting him in the face when he turned back to face the table.

When he stormed inside to get some tissues, Hermione giggled, and when Ginny looked questioningly at her, she pulled her wand out from under the table. Ginny understood at once, and the two of them burst into laughter, but abruptly stopped when Ron returned.

He glared suspiciously at the two, and then settled lazily back into his chair.

"Ahh, after Christmas, it's back to the Auror academy, no more boring schoolwork at Hogwarts!" he sighed.

"And who should you be thanking for that?" reminded Hermione.

"You," he mumbled grudgingly.

"And why?"

"Because if you hadn't gotten our teachers to keep giving us lessons to complete our NEWTS, we would still be in our seventh year at Hogwarts, instead of pursuing our careers," he recited.

"Exactly."

"Well, don't you two forget that **somebody** needs to take her NEWTS!" Ginny grumbled.

"No, we haven't forgotten," Ron smiled gloatingly. Then, he turned to Hermione. "I still can't believe why you would choose the Department of Experimental Magic over being and auror."

"Well, I think I'd rather prefer something calmer, and, also, I could one day work in the Department of Mysteries," she replied simply, making swirling patterns in the ice cream with her spoon.

"An Unspeakable? Really?"

"It sounds interesting. Besides, I did the six month basic auror training with you, so if ever there is need, I can fight, but I do like my current job!" Hermione was starting to sound defensive.

"It's a desk job!"

"That doesn't mean that it's not interesting!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Ginny ventured tentatively. Both of their voices were getting louder, Hermione's eyes were adopting a glint, and Ron's ears were looking pink.

"Fine," Ron crossed his arms and glared, while Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively at him.

"Great. Soo, um…hey! Why don't we head over to Fred and George's now?"

"Wait, just let me finish this up," mumbled Ron thickly through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"Ron, you've got, ugh, here." Hermione reached across the table, and scooped a stray drip of ice cream off of his cheek with a napkin.

Then, of course, the two of them blushed profusely, while Ginny smirked.

"Well, if you two are quite done, let's go."

"Sure, yeah, okay." They gathered their stuff, and stepped out into the harsh wind that had started to blow.

* * *

**Christmas!**

Ginny woke up early in the morning to the delicious smell of cinnamon. _Mmmm, delicious!_

Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled down the stairs, only to find Hermione on a kitchen stool with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Morning, 'Mione."

Hermione gave a half smile in response.

"Yeah, I know that only Ron calls you that when he's got his mouth full, but it's too early to sound out your ridiculously long name."

"Hey!"

"Well, you can't say that I'm lying. I mean, half the time, you get 'Hermy-own', and don't forget 'Herm-own-ninny'!"

Hermione laughed at that. "Oh, to be young again…" she smiled reminiscently.

"It was four years ago."

"Still, there are a lot of memories from that year. SPEW, the Triwizard Tournament…"

"Viktor Krum?"

At that, her cheeks took on a rosy flush. "And what about Michael Corner?" she countered.

"He was an idiot. Hey, remember that huge blow-out you had with Ron?"

"Ginevra, dear, do elaborate." Fred and George had just came racing down the stairs.

"What?"

"Well, you see, these, ahem, 'blow-outs', as you put it, happen ever so frequently…"

"It's getting ever harder to keep track of them…"

"And yet, they refuse to declare their undying love for each other." George cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who was trying to both keep a neutral face and hide behind her mug.

"Wuzz goin' on?" Ron had just wandered into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in awkward angles.

"Oh, we were just discussing you and…" Fred glanced over at Hermione, who was glaring with ever muscle in her face, "…Pig."

"Whaz zere to talk about in zat?" Ron slurred sleepily.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," said Ginny, trying her best not to fall over with laughter.

"Great…" He tottered over to the sink, turned on the tap, and dunked his head under the jet. "Have you guys opened your presents yet?" he blubbered.

Their eyes widened.

"I was waiting for the others."

"I was talking to Hermione!"

"We were talking to them!"

Ron removed his head from the sink, and shook his head, causing the water from his hair to spray the others. "Well, why aren't you guys opening them now?" He sounded a lot more alert now.

They all raced to the tree in the living room, where they found Molly and Arthur on the couches wearing bemused expressions.

"We were wondering where you all were. When Hermione left to get hot chocolate, we thought you would be arriving sooner, and…Ron, why is your hair all wet?" Molly asked.

"It's nothing, mum."

"Alright then, open your presents, oh, and also, Charlie and Fleur will be joining us around noon."

Ron's head popped up eagerly from within the sea of wrapping paper. "Really?"

Hermione gave a very audible scoff from where she sat, pulling her new jumper over her head.

"What!"

The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Yes, they're coming. They're not staying over; they're just going to drop by for lunch."

"Great."

"Now, I have fresh cinnamon buns in the oven. Let's go."

They gathered up their presents, and filed out into the dining room.

* * *

Ta-daa! Sooo, tell me what you think! PLEASE, PLEEASE! _ahem_ Thank you. 


End file.
